reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spire of Crystalline Ambition
Crystalline Ambition is the second Labyrinth Event. You explore an Event Quest Labyrinth using Stamina. A boss will appear to fight you when clearing Chamber 10, 20, 30 40 and 100 (Big Boss) and at random intervals when clearing Chamber 60-90. When fighting the boss, it operates the same way as a regular storyline Boss fight does. You may also encounter Raid Boss battles, requiring Power Points, featuring the ghosts of former Raid Bosses. After clearing the first 100 Chambers in the first half, you could access the Infinite Chamber and explore the Crystalline Spire endlessly. Note that after Chamber 100 you no longer fought any Quest Bosses until the second half. In the second half, the Spire was expanded to floor 200, after which the Infinite Chamber became available. This was the first event to use a registration system prior to the start of the event in order to receive event kickoff rewards. Players were required to visit the "coming soon" event page link and tap the "Register for Giveaway" button. The registration button was only valid until the day before the event. The Giveaway items were distributed once you entered the event page after the event had started. For this event the Giveaway items were 1x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) and 1x Orphic Crystal. 'Event details:' *Full Period: 6/13/2013 - 6/20/2013 (23:59 EDT) *1st half: 6/13/2013 - 6/13/2013 (23:59 EDT) *2nd half: 6/16/2013 - 6/20/2013 (23:59 EDT) 'Progress Map' This map can be accessed from the event screen. On this map you can check your progress through the spire. After you defeat a Boss, a new section of the map will be illuminated. The map reset at floor 101. 'Enchanted Gates' As you make your way through the Chamber, you may be confronted by locked Enchanted Gates, with 5 Enchanted Locks to choose from. If you choose the correct Enchanted Lock you can proceed further on your quest. If you choose the wrong Enchanted Lock, you will be sent back to the start of the Chamber. Some of the incorrect locks contain additional items as a consolation. Strategically, it may be worth it to explore these "dead ends" before moving on. Next to your current Chamber number, you will see an counter showing the number of Tries you have attempted to clear the current Chamber. Once you have cleared the current Chamber the Tries counter will reset. 'Boss Encounters' Every 10 Chamber levels you will encounter a boss battle. The strength of the boss will increase with the level of the floor. From floor 110-200 the bosses have reset, but are slightly more powerful than their floor 1-100 versions. Each boss battle will be the same format as a Storyline Quest boss fight, You will face them with your captain card on your own and cannot call for help. Defeat these bosses for a reward, and to progress further up the spire. 'Orphic Crystals' Orphic Crystals are cryptic crystals that will help you on your path through the quest. You can use Orphic Crystals when you are confronted with Enchanted Gates. When an Orphic Crystal is used, a special effect called Clairvoyance will initiate. When Clairvoyance is in effect, it will guide you on the correct path through the cavern. Clairvoyance's effects last 5''' minutes (7 minutes with thief class). The number of Orphic Crystals you currently have in your possession will be displayed on the Crystalline Ambition Event Page. Orphic Crystals may be purchased from the Shop during the event period. '''Rough Crystals Within the Spire you can find special crystals to collect. Collect as many rough crystals as you can to rise higher through the rankings. In this event Rough Crystals also act like Event Collectibles, whereby collecting certain amounts of Rough Crystals will grant rewards. The number of Rough Crystals you currently have in your possession is displayed on the Crystalline Ambition event Screen. There are 2 types of rewards for Rough Crystal collection: Total Ranking Rewards and Guild Ranking Rewards 'Rough Crystal Collection Rewards:' 'Bosses:' 1st half (floor 10-100): *Chalcon: 3700 HP, 1300 ATK (Chamber 10) *Tower Ogre: 3900 HP, 1700 ATK (Chamber 20) *Mythril Dragon: 4100 HP, 2100 ATK (Chamber 30) *Citadel Harpy: 5500 HP, 1200 ATK (Chamber 40) *Dekan The Word: 7000 HP, 1300 ATK (Chamber 50) *Chalcon (Unhinged Recluse): 10k HP, 1500 ATK (Chamber 60) *Tower Ogre (Rampant Goblin): 12k HP, 2300 ATK (Chamber 70) *Mythril Dragon (Metallic Massacre): 20k HP, 1200 ATK (Chamber 80) *Citadel Harpy (Befouling Talons): 28k HP, 1800 ATK (Chamber 90) *Dekan The Word (Arcane Pedagogue): 40k HP, 2100 ATK (Chamber 100) 2nd half floor 110-200: *Chalcon: 5550 HP, 1950 ATK (Chamber 110) *Tower Ogre: xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 120) *Mythril Dragon: xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 130) *Citadel Harpy: xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 140) *Dekan The Word: xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 150) *Chalcon (Unhinged Recluse): xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 160) *Tower Ogre (Rampant Goblin): xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 170) *Mythril Dragon (Metallic Massacre): xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 180) *Citadel Harpy (Befouling Talons): xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 190) *Dekan The Word (Arcane Pedagogue): xxxx HP, xxxx ATK (Chamber 200) 'Features:' *'Enchanted Gates': pick the correct lock out of 5 to proceed further into the cavern otherwise get sent back to the beginning of the Chamber. *'Clairvoyance Effect': Indicates the correct Enchanted Lock that will lead you further into the cavern. Effects last for 5''' minutes. 7 if your Guild Class is Thief. Activates when you use an Orphic Crystal. *'''Quest Boss: As you clear floors in the Event Quest, You will encounter quest bosses at specific floors and randomly throughtout a range of floors. *'Spire Sprint Rewards': Rewards to the first 10000 players that completely explore and clear the spire. *'Phantom Encounter': A raid boss battle (requiring power points) featuring the ghost of a former raid boss. Defeat for Rough Crystals. *'Rough Crystal Quest': A 20-kill quest supposed to award Rough Crystals. Was bugged on the first day, awarding no Rough Crystals, but is now fixed. 'New cards introduced:' *''Event Treasure (Complete Sets from random drops in the spire or steal them through player battles)'' **Gawain (Divine Locket) **Penthesilea (Vibrant Earring) **Phalanx (Purgatory Candelabra) *''Prizes:'' **Dekan the Word - Awarded to the top 50 ranked players. It should be assummed untradable. **Ahriman - Awarded to top 700 ranked players. It should be assumed untradable. **Bronya the Wall - Awarded to top 1800 ranked players. **Kinnari - Awarded to players in the top 700 ranked guilds. Total Ranking Rewards Guild Ranking Rewards NB: Non Bazaar Spire Sprint Rewards Category:Events Category:Labyrinth Event